Ramen and Babies
by candylit
Summary: 'Sakura chan, you've gotten FAT' She falcon punched him. 'Actually dobe,' Sasuke smirked. 'She's pregnant. With an Uchiha.' 'WHAT' NaruHina SasuSaku


Ramen and Babies

By **~SasuSakuFTW**

_**Summary: **_**'Sakura chan. You've gotten fat!' She falcon punched him. 'Actually dobe,' Sasuke smirked, 'She's pregnant. With my kid.' 'WHAT?'**

**Rated T for ****things that Kids shouldn't go asking their mommies about XD**

It was 21 00 in Konoha. Naruto was eating ramen. As usual. He loved ramen. The entire village knew about his obsession with ramen (and becoming the hokage). He loved Ichiraku's ramen most of all. It was the best place for ramen.

'Hey Naruto!' A soft but tough voice broke through his adoring thoughts about the bowl in front of him. He recognized the voice as that of his best friend and team-mate, Sakura chan.

He turned around, 'Hey Sakura chan!' He started to say but didn't get ahead of 'Hey Saku-'.

He hadn't seen her for a while and he could see some change in her but being as dense as he was, he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Behind Sakura, his other team mate and best friend, and Sakura's boyfriend, Sasuke, walked in.

'Hey teme, hey Sakura chan!' Naruto said.

'Hey Naruto!' Sakura sat down beside him. Sasuke sat down on her other side.

'You're here for _ramen?_' Naruto asked, a little shocked. He remembered all the times he had suggested that they come here for some lunch and she refused.

'Well, yeah! Even I like ramen every once in a while!' She smiled.

'What about you teme? You a closet ramen fan too?'

Sasuke mumbled something incoherent.

'Eh teme? Nani?' Naruto asked.

Sakura laughed. 'Sasuke kun loves any kind of ramen with tomato sauce!'

'Really teme? I never knew that.'

'Hn.'

'Well, I'm having another one.' He picked up his empty bowl. 'Ayame chan!'

Ayame, the shop owner's daughter smiled at her regular customer. 'Right Naruto! Same?'

'Yeah!'

'Alright!' Ayame went to the back kitchen.

'So Sakura chan!' Naruto said, turning to Sakura. 'Something's different about you...I can't place it somehow...'

Sakura blushed and Sasuke gave a snort of laughter.

'There's nothing different about me!' Sakura said in a hurry. 'I'm the same as I always was! You know, maybe a little different...or maybe alot but I'm still the same!'

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. Something was wrong here. And why had Sasuke laughed? Sasuke Uchiha does not laugh.

Half an hour (and several servings of ramen) later, Team Seven left the shop (leaving behind a large mound of empty bowls and a very annoyed looking Ayame) and went towards the Training Grounds where they hung out everyday.

Naruto walked in front but everytime he passed a window, he saw the reflections of his teammates. Sasuke kept whispering things in Sakura's ears and she kept giggling like a fangirl. Once, he even saw Sasuke put his hand on her ass (she swatted it away at once ofcourse)!

He was revolted by their intimacy but he couldn't say anything. He was, after all, the same with his own girlfriend Hinata. Then suddenly it hit him. He turned around, interrupting an ear nuzzling session.

'Sakura chan!' He said. 'You've gotten fat!'

In the next second, he was lying in the grass, four metres away from where he first was, as Sakura wasted no time in Falcon Punching him.

'Tch. Sakura. That's not good for you.' Sasuke said smirking.

'Sorry, Sasuke kun.' Sakura muttered.

'Eh...' Naruto groaned as he got up, feeling for broken bones. None! A miracle! Oh Joy!

'But Sakura chan! I was telling the truth! You _have_ gotten fat!' He looked at her again. 'Or atleast your tummy has. You've been eating too much!'

Sakura clenched her fists and glared at him, dangerously and Naruto immediately shut up.

'Actually dobe,' Sasuke said. 'She's pregnant. With my kid.'

Naruto's jaw hit the ground.

'WHAT?'

Sakura scowled at Sasuke.

'You were the one who said to keep it secret! Now the whole village will know!'

'Who cares?' Sasuke said, bringing her close to him. He kissed her.

Naruto was disgusted by these public displays of affection and he crawled away. Inappropriate images were filling his mind and he wanted them out.

He ran home, at a few sleeping pills, desperate to get to sleep.

He was successful because in the next ten minutes, he was fast asleep and snoring.

That night, he dreamt of babies with pink hair and Sharingans. In his dream also popped up a baby with black hair and blue eyes.

He did not have a nice night.

The next day, he was walking with Hinata.

'Did you hear about Sakura chan?' He asked her.

'No. What happened?'

'She's _pregnant._ With _teme's_ kid.'

'Well, that's _good!_ They _are_ in love you know! And it's also a coincidence.'

'Coincidence? How?'

'Well, because I'm pregnant too! With _your_ child!'

Naruto fainted.

_**Xx~The End~xX**_

**A/N: Haha I wrote this in school cause I was sitting next to an extremely boring person and I needed something to do :P It came to me out of nowhere and I still don't understand the purpose of writing this. (Your entertainment and your sicko imagination perhaps? XD) I love NaruHina and I love SasuSaku and I love smexy smirky Sasuke. Talk about Eye (and something else...**_**if you know what I mean XD**_**) Candy XD**

**Review and I shall bestow upon thee, the ultimate **_**glory**_** of **_**COOKIES!**_

**Sorry. Feeling hyper XD**

__**SasuSakuFTW**


End file.
